


Материнская любовь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drama, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Minor Violence, Minor Vlad Dracula, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Пусть мне неведомо тепло матери и её забота, — подумал он, покачивая на руках весело агукающего малыша, — но это не значит, что мне не ведомо согревающее тепло отцовской любви! Ради своей семьи я забуду о предательстве и буду сильнее».
Kudos: 1





	Материнская любовь

Дракула сидел на подоконнике детской и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Мэйвис меняла Дениске подгузник. Маленький розовый карапуз болтал ножками, что-то агукал и смеялся, когда мать шаловливо целовала его кругленький живот.  
— У тебя прямо отцовская любовь проснулась, — засмеялся граф и вдруг резко замолчал. Мэйвис оглянулась на него через плечо, и в её глазах вампир увидел жалость.  
Да, именно жалость. Дочь жалела его, не знающего тепла материнских рук, её доброты и любви.  
О своей матери, Катерине, Дракула старался не вспоминать. Так получилось, что он был ей противен с самого рождения.  
«Мелкий урод», «чудище позднеклыковое», «ущербный», «недоразвитый сосунок» — эти слова градом сыпались из язвительных уст графини. Она считала, что это величайший позор для их рода — родить позднеклыкастого вампира. Ведь задержка в развитии клыков у них считается чем-то вроде недоразвитости. Поздний вампир, как правило, становился монстром второго сорта, его презирали и старались не замечать.  
Поначалу Катерина, узнав о диагнозе сына, собиралась и вовсе уничтожить его. Дракула навсегда запомнил, как он доверчиво жался к ней, а получил в ответ лишь брезгливый взгляд и лохань воды, в которую мгновением позже он был окунут с головой. Было обидно, страшно и больно. Острые когти вампирши впивались в шею, пригибая голову ко дну, жёсткие руки держали крепко и не давали выбраться на поверхность.  
Тогда его спас отец.  
Спрятавшись в его объятьях, Дракула позволил себе выплеснуть весь ужас и горечь предательство через истерику. Влад ничего не говорил — да и что говорить-то! Только лишь вздыхал и поглаживал по мокрым волосам.  
Катерина, казалось, возненавидела сына всеми фибрами своей многогранной души. После того случая она предприняла ещё несколько попыток убить сына, но все они заканчивались одинаково — Дракулу спасали. То граф, то его старшие братья — Иван и Александр.  
Дракула потерял веру в материнскую любовь. Эта фраза стала для него просто пустым, ничего не значащим звуком. Зато отцовская и братская, напротив, возвелись в абсолют.  
Дракула не верил в любовь матерей, поэтому всякое проявление нежности Марты к маленькой Мэйвис, Мэйвис к Денисычу расценивал как величайшее чудо жизни. Он с жадностью смотрел на их ласки, не замечая порой, с какой жалостью рассматривали его женщины, когда-либо имевшие потомство и отлично понимающие, в чём вся соль.  
— Пап? — осторожно осведомилась Мэйвис, возвращая отца в реальный мир.  
Вампир вырвался из удушающего кокона плохих воспоминаний. Дочь уже закончила ухаживать за Дениской и, взяв его на руки, подошла к окну, на подоконнике которого сидел Дракула. Он с трепетом глянул в голубые глаза внука — такие же, как у него — и забрал его из разрешающих объятий вампирши.  
«Пусть мне неведомо тепло матери и её забота, — подумал он, покачивая на руках весело агукающего малыша, — но это не значит, что мне не ведомо согревающее тепло отцовской любви! Ради своей семьи я забуду о предательстве и буду сильнее».  
Решив так, он почувствовал себя словно заново родившимся. Словно с гора с плеч свалилась. Мягко улыбнувшись, он прижал Денисыча к тёплой груди. Мэйвис примостилась рядом, с любовью глядя на два дорогих её сердцу существа.  
Никто не заметил, как идиллию нарушил тонкий ветерок, проникнувший сквозь шторы в комнату. В его тихом шелесте, если вслушаться, можно было услышать тихий вздох и покаянный шёпот:  
— Как я была не права. Прости меня, Драк — если сможешь…


End file.
